


Dream About Us

by PennyNamette



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Depression, M/M, Maybe angst, Suicidal Tendencies, This involves Child Court Custody Cases- which i know nothing about, This is a sequel y'all~, if i get anything severely wrong, pls tell me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennyNamette/pseuds/PennyNamette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to Sleep With Me) Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been together for three months now, and are still going strong. But Inuyasha's custody case is coming up, and Kagome has a secret weapon under her sleeve- a fancy new lawyer with a silver tongue, ulterior motives of his own, and apparently a sinister grip on Sesshomaru's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sequel time~

Sesshomaru breathed in, deeply, and thought about how much he loved how Inuyasha smelled. He exhaled slowly, pulling Inuyasha closer to his body, smiling just a little when Inuyasha squirmed slightly in response before settling down.

It was unique, and it smelled of mixed spices and wood, and it made Sesshomaru feel calm and relaxed. It was the first thing he smelled in the morning, like today, and he loved it.

He honestly couldn't even remember what it felt like to wake up without it anymore, or what it felt like to sleep in a bed that was so cold without him. He couldn't remember what it felt like to feel they way he did now- safe, and not alone- but he knew that it was new experience, and that he didn't want it to leave.

It had been three months since Inuyasha was divorced from his ex-wife, and Sesshomaru felt he could finally be absolutely that what he was feeling was love. It was calm, but strong and steady. And he was just starting to think, despite the fact that Inuyasha already told him so, everyday, that he loved him back. It was a scary thing to accept, given that not many people felt that way about him, and him about others even less, but he liked it. More than liked it.

Right on schedule, just as the sun rose and filled the room with it's dim morning light, Inuyasha tussled about until he finally opened his eyes, blinking rapidly until he eye's adjusted to the room. Sesshomaru thought it was extremely cute.

He stretched against the front of himself, and turned until he was facing him and reaching forward wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him closer. He nuzzled his face into his chest, and Sesshomaru's heart beat a little faster.

"I don't want to get up," Inuyasha muttered into collarbone. Sesshomaru sighed and resisted rolling his eyes, because Inuyasha did this pretty much every morning.

"You'll have to if you want to keep your job."

"Not if I'm fucking the boss, which I am by the way, I don't know if you noticed or not."

"Yeah, well," He pulled away from Inuyasha, ignoring the groan it elicited from him, and leaned up on an elbow. He kissed him once on the forehead before saying, "I heard from a reliable source that that is irrelevant, and if you don't get your ass to work today that your boss will give all of the work he was going to give to your fellow employee Miroku, and just give it to you instead."

Inuyasha groaned, and glared when he spotted the small smirk Sesshomaru was sporting. "You're a terrible person."

"So I've been told." He climbed off the bed, stretching his back and heading for the door. "I'll get breakfast ready, so get dressed."

"Geez, so bossy." But he sat up anyway. He shook his head and turned back to the door, but Inuyasha called out to him and he stopped, looking back at him expectantly.

"Wear that shirt to work today, okay?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru might have thought, normally, that he said it just to try to annoy him, but Inuyasha had that devious look in his eye, the one he got sometimes when he took him to bed.

He looked down at himself, specifically at the half-sleeved, white cotton shirt he was wearing. "I can't wear this to work, it's unprofessional."

"Well, I heard that, from a reliable source, that it's irrelevant what you wear." He smirked, and added, "If it was up to me, you wouldn't wear anything at all, but you know rules and stuff."

Sesshomaru sucked in sharply, and although his expression remained the same, he couldn't hide the onslaught of red spreading across his cheeks. He shook his head and spun on his heel and left, his cheeks burning even brighter when he heard Inuyasha burst into laughter behind him.

::::::

"So, what you're telling me is, you're dating your brother?"

"Yes."

"Who is also your boss?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Miroku leaned back in his chair and whistled low, taking a moment let that all seep in. "Wow. I mean- I guess I should have guessed it, what with all this sexual tension surrounding the two of you these past months, but I just thought- just, wow."

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha was still stupefied by it all, even with all this time to get used to it, he couldn't totally wrap his head around it. It wasn't so much that he was dating his brother per say, but he was dating Sesshomaru. Notorious ice-king and Championship holder for "Making-Inuyasha's-Childhood-Suck-Ass". That Sesshomaru.

The guy who used to shove him out of his way, and acted like he didn't exist for a large majority of his childhood, and then when their dad forced him to give him a job became sort of... Volatile. Granted, it's not like he openly yelled abuse at him. No, he did in a much more passive aggressive way like, assigning him a fuck-ton of paperwork and then criticizing everything he did.

Given all that, he'd thought Sesshomaru actually incapable of being anything short of an asshole, but it turned out that underneath that diamond strong exterior he built around himself, he actually had a soul. And it wasn't even black!

Actually, when he thought about it, Sesshomaru surpassed all his expectations. He'd thought that, despite the fact that they were going steady, he'd have to fight Sesshomaru for snuggles and shit. But one their first night together celebrating Inuyasha moving in with him, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. He pressed his cheek against the top of his head, between his ears, and every now and then he'd give him light kisses wherever he could- his ears, his temple, his jaw, the corner of his eyebrow.

It was so sweet he almost cried- but not like, "cry" cried but like, molten tears of pure mannish manliness. Yeaaaah, that kind of crying.

Even when they were out and about in public, when Sesshomaru would keep from holding him too intimately, he spot to him softly, and his eye's were warm, and every time he looked at him so nicely he felt like he could be happy forever.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daydreaming when Miroku cleared his throat to get his attention. "So, is it good?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, completely confused. "Was what good?"

"The sex, of course."

Inuyasha spluttered, feeling his cheeks burn when he says, "That isn't your business!"

"Oh come on," Miroku laughs, shoving his shoulder jokingly. "You can tell me. I may not be gay but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a juicy tale of lust."

"Dude stop." Inuyasha complained, slamming his forehead against his desk and staying there. Maybe if he ignored him long enough, he'd just disappear Unfortunately, all it did was convince him he needed to try harder.

"Come ooooon," He moaned, shaking his shoulder. "Pleeeeeeease, I won't tell him you told me, promise."

"Tell who and what?"

Inuyasha snapped his eyes up the same moment Miroku reeled back and, unconvincingly, pretended like he hadn't said anything in the first place and was just really involved into his work.

Sesshomaru somehow sneaked up behind them, his arms crossed and staring down at the two of them suspiciously. His lips pressed together, and Inuyasha thought he was debating in his head whether or not he really wanted to know. Eventually he shook his head, making up his mind and turning over to Inuyasha, asking, "Are you ready to go?"

Inuyasha squinted up at him, about to ask what the hell he was talking about when it hit him. Today was the Mediation hearing. He groaned and dropped his back onto the desk. This time he was going to stay there, cause everything was just bullshit and he didn't want to deal with any of that mess.

There was a hand on his fore-arm, and sighing, he decided to break the promise he made no more than half a second before, and looked up to his brother.

Sesshomaru simply nodded at him, his way of saying "you'll be fine" and somehow that helped. He wasn't jumping at the idea of going to court, but the fact that Sesshomaru would be there with him, supporting him, made it easier to go through with.

He rested his own hand on Sesshomaru's laying on top of his arm, and gave it a gentle squeeze to tell him he was alright. Assured, Sesshomaru stood up straight again, and that was when Inuyasha noticed the shirt he was wearing.

Grinning without a conscious thought, he asked slowly, "Is that the shirt I asked you to wear this morning?"

Pulling him up by the hand and leading out of the building, Sesshomaru didn't even look down at himself before he answered, "Possibly."

::::::

Normally he was the epitome of patience, but waiting outside the courtroom where Inuyasha and Kagome were disputing the issue of child custody was putting Sesshomaru's patience to the test.

Glancing at his watch he knew they should be out in just fifteen minutes, and he knew he could definitely wait that long given that he'd been sitting there in the same spot for almost three hours, but he really, really, really just wanted to just Inuyasha to be done in there so they could leave. Why couldn't Kagome just work with him on an agreement.

Since Inuyasha moved in with him, Inuyasha had called Kagome seventeen times in three months to ask what she wanted to do regarding custody of their kids, and she'd responded to only five. From what he gathered, the first one was a disaster, resulting a heated argument over the phone, and the following two was Inuyasha trying to convince her to settle on an agreement and Kagome flat out refusing. She wanted full custody and was adamant about it, and while Inuyasha didn't want sole custody he made it clear he wasn't going to just let Kagome seize control over the lives of their children and shove him out of the picture. So here Sesshomaru was, outside the Mediation Hearing where nothing was going to get mediated, waiting for Inuyasha to come out.

Because of the whole situation, Inuyasha had been antsy and one edge all month, snapping at his friends at work and being somewhat distant around him. He tried to help and though he could make him feel a little better sometimes, there hadn't been anything he could do to drag him out of the hole of emotions hes jumped down. And probably this Hearing was going to make it that much worse.

The door's finally opened, and he stood to greet Inuyasha when he came out looking slightly more haggard than when he went in. He pulled him forward in a hug and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I guess I could be worse." Inuyasha pulled back just a little, enough to were he could see his face but still have his arms wrapped around his waist. "Turns out Kagome hired a lawyer."

A lawyer? that seems like overkill."What? Why? She doesn't need one."

"Well, try telling that to her." He brought on of Sesshomaru's arms away from his waist and laced his fingers with his, and lead him away from the courtroom, because if he had to stay another minute in that place he was going to vomit.

It was when they were outside that Sesshomaru saw him, leaning against a silver Camaro and tapping away on a blackberry. He looked up from the phone and spotted him, freezing Sesshomaru in his tracks like a deer in headlight. That single look made his blood run cold, and when he lips split into a slow, sinister grin it made his heart race. It'd been a long time since he'd felt this way, and before he could figure out what he was feeling Inuyasha said, "That's Kagome's lawyer, right over there."

Inuyasha was pointing forward, and he followed it right to where he stood. "His name's Naraku, and hes a fucking douche-bag who uses way to much moose."

Naraku gave a little wave their direction, to which Inuyasha responded to by sticking his tongue out at him before turning his attention back to Sesshomaru.

It must have been obvious how he was feeling, because when Inuyasha looked at him he was a hundred percent concern when he asked, "Dude, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

A ghost? He wished. He really wished.

The longer he stayed silent the more confused Inuyasha became, looking between him and Kagome's lawyer. "Do you... know that guy?"

Yes. "No," He bite out, far to quick to make him seem anything less than suspicious. He immediate regretted it when Inuyasha flinched back in surprise, looking further confused by his sudden heated response. He sighed and fought the urge to kiss him on his forehead- his way of apologizing- in front of Naraku. "Let's just get home okay."

He could tell Inuyasha wanted answers, but he chose not to argue and followed him to the car, for which he was grateful. All the way, he could feel those red eyes digging into his back, and even when they'd climbed into the chair and left the parking lot and Naraku behind, he couldn't shake the feeling that they could still see him.

He wished he could stop shaking.


	2. Little Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happening in this chapter but i hope you like it regardless, and get better feel of how Sesshomaru feels about- and around- Naraku~
> 
> Also, as a warning- i just realized this is gonna be more angsty than Sleep With Me, and i might have to change the rating to explicit, depending : T.

Crouched and snug on the lip of the window-sill, the one right next to their bed, Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha sleep as he worried silently over the new developments transpiring in his life.

All the things he'd left behind, he was the one thing to come back around. Guess that's just Karma for you- getting revenge that was long overdue. God knows he deserves it. Watching Inuyasha helped calm him, though.

There was something almost magical in the way someone slept- the rhythm of deep breathing, steady hearts soft and pleasing to hear. Inuyasha had a one up on most people, in that his lightly fuzzed ears seemed to take a mind of their own in his sleep. They'd flicker and twitch at the slightest noise, providing an endless amount of distraction. But even tonight it was hard to leave the day behind and focus on his lover.

Naraku.

Every time he thought about it he felt sick, angry, and disgusted all at the same time, and so he tried so, so hard to shove the name into the furthest recesses of his mind, hoping against hope that if he tried hard enough, it'd vanish from him like it'd never even been there. Never even existed. But that would never happen and now here he was, unprepared for something he should have saw coming at one point or another.

He shuddered, a chill running through his bones that had nothing how cold the room was. Shaking his head, he run the thought out of his head. He wouldn't think about it, any of it. He refused to break stride because of some miscalculation. He could get through this, he told himself, repeating it over in his head.

He could get through this. He'd be fine.

A dull sound pierced the silence in the house. He recognized it was his cell, ringing from the other side of the house.

::::::

When he woke, instantly he knew something was out of place. He didn't know what it was, but there was an uneasy ache in his body he couldn't quite shake.

He leaned up, onto his shoulders, and paused, willing his brain into translate what he felt into an actual thought. Something was off. Different, he thought, sitting completely straight, shivering slightly as the cold air hit his bare skin. What was different?

There was something missing. Sesshomaru? Looking around, he confirmed that yes, he was gone, but that wasn't what was wrong. Sesshomaru always went to get coffee early in the morning, since he knew it was his passion and got up before him anyway. It was a nice little something he did for him that he was so grateful for, as he constantly reminds him.

So it was nothing, then. He should go back to sleep.  
Except, he still couldn't

shooting back up, he glared around the room. He made a short check list to make sure everything was in where it should be, and everything important was safe where he left it the night before. Everything was where it was supposed to be. So was it Sesshomaru?

But, Sesshomaru had gotten coffee. Right? All the sudden, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Soundlessly stumbled out of his bed, an unknown paranoia pulling him out sleep and into the hallway, scouring the rooms for his brother.

"Sesshomaru?," He called. No answer. So, he was getting coffee? No, he thought. It's something different. It was getting harder to breathe the longer he thought about it- He was easily freaked out, and even more so when he was still half-asleep.

He was on the verge of a completely irrational melt-down, when the sound of the front door successfully distracted him. In strode Sesshomaru, on the dott, with both hands occupied by coffee- a frappe and an iced tea latte.

All the tension left Inuyasha in a wave of relief. Why the hell did he freak out in the first place? God, was he stupid sometimes. Maybe he had attachment issues.

Sesshomaru's eyes rolled over him once, expression remaining neutral, save for the lift of a single eyebrow, a small expression Inuyasha now knew as mild interest. "You're up early."

"What? Oh," He hadn't even looked at the clock. Glancing over his shoulder, he cursed when he realized he woke a full half hour before he needed to. "Yeah, I guess I am..."

Ignoring the odd look Sesshomaru was giving him, he took the frappe from him, and sipped loudly while he tried to gather his scattered thoughts. He also ignored the more-than-just-a-kinda awkward silence hanging between them. He knew Sesshomaru wanted to know what he was doing up at the ass-crack of dawn, even if it was just out of curiosity, but for the life of him he couldn't explain what had driven him to stumble out of bed in a panicked haze. He didn't even know if he wanted to tell Sesshomaru, the surprising king of worries.

The other week he'd burned himself on a pot and had to spend an hour talking a hysteric demon out of calling nine-one-one. Never thought that would ever happen.

But he wasn't just about to ignore it his instincts, because if Inuyasha was anything, he was a man of instincts. So, turning towards the fridge to scour for food, he asked, "So, where've you been?"

If he'd hadn't been looking inside the fridge, and instead at Sesshomaru, he'd have noticed him flinch and freeze, before once again acting like nothing was amiss. As it was, he didn't, and Sesshomaru's answered casually and calmly, "Getting you coffee, as usual. Why?"

"Mmmm." He craned his head to look at him, expecting him to be in the same place was standing. Instead, Sesshomaru sidled by and reached into the fridge, pulling out eggs, sliced ham, and milk, and carried them over to the stove.

Watching him work, the idea that Sesshomaru had done anything but get coffee, let alone anything suspicious, left his mind. If he had, he trusted that Sesshomaru would tell him

"No reason," He said finally, smiling and walking up behind Sesshomaru, and leaned into him, breathing him in.

Sesshomaru didn't make any acknowledgment to Inuyasha latching onto his waist, but didn't push him off either, and when Inuyasha thought it was well enough he pulled away, Sesshomaru dragged him back against him and continued cooking. Smiling, he rested his cheek between his shoulder blades and sighed, content.

::::::

Sesshomaru was silently panicking. He didn't think Inuyasha would be suspicious; he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary. But he forgot Inuyasha always seemed to know that things were wrong when it concerned him. He didn't even think Inuyasha was aware he did so.

While they ate he stayed relatively silent, passing short and general answers while Inuyasha rambled away about something he saw on television or about his dream. His mind was preoccupied with last night, when the phone rang.

The thing was, no one ever called him. At least not after nine. He didn’t have anyone who spoke to regularly outside of work, and for the life of him he couldn’t think of a single person who could be calling. He stayed were he was, dismissing the call as unimportant if he couldn’t even tell who it was, but the longer the ringer continued the greater his curiosity became, until finally he gave in and rose from the window, walking quickly to where he left his cell in the dining area.

“Hello?,” he answered, easily masking all curiosity and all from his voice.

When there was an answer he froze, shock numbing his mind as a smooth, drawled voice said, “Hello, Sesshomaru.”

Panic beat through his veins, silence stretching between the lines, and it took half of what he could do to keep throwing the phone against the wall on impulse, and so much more to keep from having an anxiety attack. It was a long moment before he was able to compose himself enough to say, in a clipped tone, “What the hell do you want?”

He heard Naraku laugh, strong and convincing, like he was actually an honest person, and it put a bitter taste in Sesshomaru’s mouth. “Is that how you greet old friends now a days?”

“You’re no my friend. You never were.”

“You’re right- I was much more than that, wasn’t I?”

Sesshomaru bite the inside of his cheek, fighting tooth and claw to snap and deny it. But it was true, and the both knew it. Instead he decided to cut the formalities short. “Why are you calling?,” he asked, his tone tired and much softer than he’d wanted.

“I wanted to invite you to Dinner.” He felt his temper flare and once again bit down an unnecessary retort.

“It’s almost two in the morning, Naraku,” He snapped. “Breakfast, than,” Naraku said back, amusement wrapped around his voice like oil. Sesshomaru had a feeling he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on him just by talking to him, and he had a feeling he enjoyed it so much.

Sick fuck, he thought viciously. Inhaling deeply, he tried to calm himself, again. He hadn’t gotten this angry in years, and to think a single phone call could break his streak of apathy.

Why hadn’t he just hang up as soon as he answered anyway? He had no business talking to Naraku- he was Kagome’s Lawyer in Inuyasha’s court case, he need not talk to Kagome or her lawyer. He wouldn’t be getting this headache or this panicked if he’d done so. It was a very, very, tempting idea. A good idea.

He was prepared to hit the ‘end call’ button when Naraku stopped him. “I can get Inuyasha his kids~,” He said, singing his way through the sentence.

Slowly, Sesshomaru brought the phone back to his ear. “Excuse me?”

“You heard right. Breakfast with me, and I’ll have you’re brother’s- or should I say boyfriend’s kids back to him in as little as one court case. Well, you’ll have to do more than just breakfast, but it’s a start.”

A spike a fear ran through him. Breakfast was easy, if all he had to do was sit through a meal with him in order to get Inuyasha’s kids than he’d have no problem with it. But whatever ‘more’ he’d have to do put him on edge, automatically thinking to the past when Naraku always wanted him ‘to do more’ than anything.

“You’re Kagome’s lawyer.” He said simply, half hoping Naraku would just say ‘oh yeah that’s right’ and they could end this entire phone call then. Instead Naraku hummed low and said, “And that is you’re advantage, Dear.”

Literally filling with hate and rage, Sesshomaru fucking had it.

“Don’t ever call me dear again, you swine.” He bit out, deceivingly calm as he said it, but he trusted Naraku picked up on the venom laced in his words. He was a lawyer, after all, if he couldn’t do something as simple as heard tone than Kagome was screwed.

“Shh, no need to be so aggressive.” Naraku laughed. “Being Kagome’s lawyer, if you are to upset to realize it, means that I can assure that she won’t win. Now, do we have a deal?”

He stood there, silent, trying to rationally think through his rage. If he sucked up his pride and forgot about the past for only the morning and a little longer, he could helping his love, get back his kids who he himself had grown quite fond of, and easily forget this whole event. But this was Naraku, he reminded himself. The guy who- who essentially ruined his life. Who wanted more than just breakfast from him, who he promised himself he’d never associate with by choice again, the person who solidified the idea that he could never trust anyone, ever again.

But, even still. Thinking about Inuyasha, and how happy he’d be to have his children back...

He owed Inuyasha so much. He was healing him, slowly, but definitely. He could at least do this.

Sighing, he asked, “Where do you wish to go?”

On the other side of the phone, Naraku smiled, lips peeling back in a sinister manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i did something weird with the tenses, ill try to handle that better <3


End file.
